Rita Estevez
Rita Estevez (1986–2019) was a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she served as the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department prior to her death in Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). Profile 32 years of age, Rita had brown eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a bulletproof vest over a white tank top. Additionally, she had multiple scars and tattoos on her arms and shoulders. Upon her enhancement, her eyes and hair turned blue. She was given pyrokinetic powers. Events of Criminal Case Cross My Heart After arresting Brad Price's killer, Rita requested Martine and the player's help. She told them that she had a date with a guy named Marcus and requested that they did a little research on him to make sure that he "wasn't a weirdo". After Cathy reassured them that he was a nice guy, Martine, Rita, and the player went to the mall in order to find a dress for Rita to wear. Martine and the player then accompanied Rita on her date, before leaving them in peace. Buzz Kill After Beckett Blanton's killer was arrested, Archibald Ashworth complained of a woman claiming to be with the police "harassing" his bees. They eventually found out the woman was Rita, who said she was there because she wanted to break up with Marcus. She said that she thought their relationship was moving too fast and she was not ready for that kind of commitment. She said that because Marcus called her "honey", she thought she could get a jar of honey and tape a "We're through" note on it. She brought a gun along with her to defend herself against the bees, but the warning shots did nothing to repel them. Martine thought this a bad way to break up, and so helped Rita break up with him. She sent Marcus a breakup text to convince him she was rejoining the army and going to Timbuktu the following week. After all the events, Marcus stopped by to officially say goodbye to Rita in person. Initially speechless, she managed to say goodbye to Marcus also. Bone of Contention After arresting Penny Farrell's killer, Rita asked the player for help with adopting a puppy. At the dog shelter, Rita, Zoe Kusama and the player asked the manager, Carlos Cachorro, for a puppy. He told them that he has a perfect Doberman puppy for Rita, which they found in the dog shelter. Rupert then performed a series of health checks on the puppy and determined that it was perfectly healthy. Rita then named the puppy Hector, after a famous Latin American crime lord. Deadeye After arresting Sam De Witt's killer, Rita wanted to talk to the player and Martine about starting a paintball match for the GPBD to play, however, she said that she needed the ammunition in order to organize a perfect match. Later, Martine and the player successfully got enough paintballs from the Grimsborough University and got them to Rita, who was able to load and calibrate the guns for the match. After having Chief Parker pick the teams, Rita, along with the GBPD members, started to play the paintball match, which later ended in a tie. A Crime Like No Udder After arresting Debby Gideon's killer, Rita requested the player's help with Martine's birthday. She told them that she wanted to give Martine a cheese sculpture of the Eiffel Tower. After finding some young cheddar for the sculpture, Rita and the player (per Amir) gave Martine the sculpture. She thanked them for the gift and added that she had always wanted to do something "typically American" for her birthday. This prompted Rita and the player to talk to Joey Beaty, who suggested that they took Martine to the rodeo. After finding rodeo tickets, they brought Martine to the rodeo, who thanked them for the best birthday evening she had ever had. Out of Breath After arresting Doris Black's killer, Ramirez and the player brought Ramirez's pico de gallo to her for her to try. Initially pleased with the taste, the pico de gallo's spiciness overwhelmed her, leaving Rita begging for milk. She then surrendered her spicy food crown to the player. Blaze of Glory When Amir fielded his plan to take down Otto Kessel and the rest of the invincible neohumans, Rita suggested gathering all of them in one place so the team could more easily take them down. Rita then joined the player first in finding video footage of Otto for Cathy to edit and then in finding access codes so they could broadcast the fake message to the neohumans across the city. Later, Rita volunteered to take the enhanced superhuman serum, which would grant her incredible power for a short time before dying. Martine, Amir, Chief Parker, and the player tried to talk her out of it, but Rita said that that was their only chance to take down the neohumans. She also said that her military expertise and physical condition made her the perfect person to engage the neohumans in battle. Rita then bade farewell to the team before Amir injected her with the serum. She also asked the player to join her in their final battle. Atop the hill, the player met up with Rita, whose hair and eyes had turned blue after taking the serum, which also granted her fire manipulation powers. She used this power to kill some of the neohumans battling her. During the battle, she started feeling weird before telling the player that she felt that she was overloading, telling them to run away from the hill quickly. The player then joined the rest of the team to watch as Rita exploded, killing all of the neohumans with her. Two weeks after the battle, the city held a memorial ceremony for Rita, honoring her sacrifice and her loyalty to the team. Chief Parker then declared a memorial in her honor was to be erected at the site of the former DreamLife dome. Martine continued to grieve Rita for the next few months, adopting Hector for her. Analyses As the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Rita had the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Rita performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Strange Stick (15:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Strange Device (15:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Bow (03:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Bloody Knife (15:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Gun (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Electroshock Gun (15:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Stone Club (15:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Bloody Knife (03:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Pirate Gun (09:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Strange Device (15:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Circular Blade (12:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Jones' Gun (09:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Nitrogen Gun (15:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Chainsaw (09:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Paintball Gun (12:00:00) *Box of Paintballs (06:00:00) Case #43: Fields of Murder *Shotgun (09:00:00) Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder *Strange Device (06:00:00) Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter *Bloody Slaughter Knife (09:00:00) Case #48: To Kingdom Come *Mechanical Part (03:00:00) Case #50: Lights Out *Bullets (03:00:00) *Gun (15:00:00) Case #55: Running Scared *Handgun (09:00:00) Case #57: Reap What You Sow *Gun (06:00:00) *Bateman Dummy (09:00:00) Case #59: Eve of Disaster *Strange Device (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Rita is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect seven times. *Rita is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery REstevezConspiracyC235.png|Rita, as she appeared in Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC247.png|Rita, as she appeared in Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) and Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC270.png|Rita, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy), A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy) and Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC282.png|Rita, as she appeared in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy). RitaHappy.png|Happy RitaSmiling.png|Smiling 1 RitaSmiling2.png|Smiling 2 Rita-Case235-1.png|Grinning 1 Rita_Grinning2.png|Grinning 2 Rita_Grinning3.png|Grinning 3 RitaGrinning.png|Grinning 4 Rita-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing Rita-Case232-4.png|Confident 1 Rita-Case234-5.png|Confident 2 RitaWinking.png|Winking Rita-Case234.png|Determined 1 RitaDetermined.png|Determined 2 RitaUnsure.png|Unsure Rita-Case234-3.png|Confused 1 Rita-Case235-5.png|Confused 2 Rita-Case235-3.png|Thinking 1 Rita-Case234-2.png|Thinking 2 RitaC251Thinking.png|Thinking 3 RitaC281Curious.png|Curious 1 Rita-C281-Curious.png|Curious 2 Rita-Case232-5.png|Indicating Rita-Case235-2.png|Blushing RitaAffectionate.png|Affectionate Rita-Case248-2.png|Compassionate Rita-Case235-6.png|Sweating Rita-Case234-1.png|Serious 1 RitaSerious.png|Serious 2 Rita-Case232-3.png|Disdainful Rita-Case233-1.png|Angry 1 Rita-Case233-6.png|Angry 2 RitaAngry.png|Angry 3 Rita-C281-Angry.png|Angry 4 Rita-Case233-3.png|Furious Rita-Case233-2.png|Infuriated Rita-Case234-4.png|Clueless 1 Rita-Case235-4.png|Clueless 2 Rita-Case233-5.png|Clueless 3 Rita-C272-2.PNG|Holding her knife prop. Rita-Case248-1.png|Handing over her phone. Rita-Case235-7.png|Wearing a romantic dress. Rita-Case235-8.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-9.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-10.png|Ditto. Rita-C282-1-Holdingapicodegallo.png|Holding a pico de gallo. Rita-C282-2-Eating.png|Eating. Rita-C282-3-....png|Panicking. Rita-C282-4-....png|Ditto. Rita-C282-5-Drinkingmilk.png|Drinking milk. Rita-Case257-1.png|Holding her puppy, Hector. Rita-Case257-2.png|Ditto. Rita-Case257-3.png|Ditto. Rita-Case259-1.png|Ditto. Rita-Case259-2.png|Ditto. RitaandHector.png|Ditto. RitaandHector2.png|Ditto. RitaandHector3.png|Ditto. RitaandHector4.png|Ditto. RitaandHector5.png|Ditto. RitaandHector6.png|Ditto. Rita-C272-1.PNG|Wearing a knife prop. Rita_9.PNG|Wearing a paintball uniform. Rita_10.PNG|Ditto. RitawithFlamesssss.png|Being enhanced by the superhuman serum. Martine and RitaC243-1.PNG|Rita with Martine. Martine and RitaC243-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine and RitaC243-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita.PNG|Ditto. MartineRita.png|Ditto. MartineRita2.png|Ditto. MartineRita3.png|Ditto. MartineRita4.png|Ditto. MartineRita5.png|Ditto. MartineRita6.png|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-1.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-2.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-3.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-4.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-5.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-6.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-7.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-8.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-9.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-10.PNG|Ditto. Martine and Rita-C275-11.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-1.PNG|Rita with Amir. Amir and Rita-C275-2.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-3.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-4.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-5.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-6.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-7.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-8.PNG|Ditto. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-1.PNG|Rita with Martine and Amir. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-2.PNG|Ditto. RitaWithJudgePowell-C281.png|Rita with Judge Powell. RitaWithJudgePowell-C281-2.png|Ditto. RitaWithJudgePowell-C281-3.png|Ditto. JuliasBody.png|Holding Julia Brine's body. MCannonConspiracyC235.png|Marcus Cannon, Rita's ex-boyfriend. RitaLab1.png|Rita's lab render. RitaLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. RitaPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects